


She comes with us

by S_H_Saine



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Clawen, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Jurassic World Spoilers, Kid Fic, Mom!Claire, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Post Fallen Kingdom, Post-Canon, Post-Jurassic World, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Road Trips, dad!owen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_H_Saine/pseuds/S_H_Saine
Summary: "What do you want to talk about, Owen?" she contested, weary."About that kiss you gave me," he retorted."That kiss was out of despair." she defended herself at once.With one more cautious step, Claire noticed Owen everywhere around her, his hot mint breath blowing on her face, making her shiver."That kiss was out of love," he stated back, phrasing it like it was the most final truth in the universe.And, perhaps, it was.





	She comes with us

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my version of what happened right after Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom, focusing on Owen and Claire's relationship but also on their new experiences as parents.
> 
> This is my first Clawen fanfic and the first I write in English, since it isn't my native language, so please forgive my grammar mistakes and be kind. I'm still learning.

The rain has started to fall again over the Lockwood's Manor, and it probably wouldn't stop anytime soon.

The place was ruined, remainings of the battle between dinosaurs and men scattered all over the building and the gardens. At least, they were alive, Owen mused. Claire was injured but it wasn't grievous. Zia and Frank were alive and well (although the last seemed a bit shaken) but the most important was they've saved this little girl from a terrible fate: being tutored by the greedy and hideous Eli Mills.

They were all prompt to leave the mansion behind, waiting for Maisie to pack some of her clothes with Zia's help, when Claire took her ex-boyfriend by the arm, compelling him to look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" she enquired, almost whispering, with a visible trace of pain still present on her stunning freckled face.

"This what?" Owen replied, confused "Leaving this place immediately? Oh, yeah, I'm pretty sure!" he smirked.

Claire ignored him and moved her attention back to the main door, checking whether they're still alone.

"I'm talking about keeping her, Owen! Considering that we don't have long experience with kids and barely can take care of ourselves." she reminded him, unsettled.

The former American Navy exhaled, resting his hands on his hips, nervously.

"What do you suggest, uh? Put her in the foster care system? You'd heard her, Claire... she has no one! The closest members of the Lockwood family are in England and she'd never seen them before!" he argued, in a stubborn tone.

Claire signed "Yes, I heard that! And I surely don't want to put her on the foster care system, but..."

"So we keep her," Owen stated, full of confidence "She's a kid and like all the other kids, the only thing she needs is people who care about her, willing to protect her no matter what." he declared.

The woman doubted things were that simple, however. Someone could show up to say they had 'stolen' the girl and they could be arrested because of it. Claire had enough problems with the law and the press in the past, after the events at the Jurassic World, and didn't want the revive that. Yet, Maisie has come to _them_ , as if destiny had chosen Owen and her to take care of the little girl. And, apparently, she already trusted both with all her heart, in the same proportions they were concerned about her.

"Okay, she goes with us. But we'll talk about that later again, trying to figure out if that's the best for her. Promise me?" the redhead asked.

Owen quickly agreed with a half smile, hearing the girl walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I promise."

**

They could see Pterosaurs flying over the horizon by the sunset meanwhile they went down the road away from California.

Earlier, Owen took Claire to the hospital so she'd had antibiotics and some stitches on her right thigh. After a good night's sleep (the man on the sofa and Maisie with the woman on her large bed) they've packed their most important belongings before starting this long and crazy road trip to Wisconsin.

It was Claire's decision, to leave Zia taking care of the DPG and go spend some time next to her sister Karen, as much far as they could get from the memories from that night and the Indoraptor's murder attempts. For Owen, the idea didn't sound bad at all. He missed Gray and Zach and, obviously, he could use some parenting advice.

Not to mention the fact that he would go wherever Claire decided to go.

Ten months apart from her was enough for Owen to understand that she was the only one for him and he was looking forward to another chance of making things right.

Three or four hours of traveling have passed, in almost absolute silence, when Claire asked Owen to stop at the closest road service station because she needed to use the restroom and stretch her legs.

"Okay. Let me help you then," he demanded when she tried to get out of the car by herself, with difficulty.

"I can walk now. Thank you very much," she said dryly, refusing his arms around her, as he did many times when her injury was still bleeding, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Stop being so stubborn! The doctors said the less you move your muscle, the faster you'll heal." he insisted, lifting her in his strong arms as if she weighed the same as a cat.

Claire frowned her lips, annoyed. She hated that. Being dependent on someone. Especially on someone she needed to avoid for so many reasons.

The main one was that she still had more feelings for Owen than the wanted to admit. Nonetheless, she was determined not to succumb to his charm anymore, since she had suffered enough the last time they've broken up.

Owen's sensual musky wood scent was driving her wild though, in the meantime he carried her to the ladies room, putting her carefully on the floor – his emerald eyes flirting with hers as doing so – leaving her to enter with small limps.

"Don't let her go anywhere without me. Okay, kid?" he requested to the girl, with a cheeky smile, stepping away from them and heading to the convenience store.

"Okay." Maisie echoed, giggling. Claire felt her heart fill with joy. It was the first time the Lockwood girl showed some sign of happiness since the night before.

Later, after the two of them washed their hands to wait for Owen by the door, Claire noticed the little one holding something back, shyly.

"Is everything all right, sweetie? You know you can tell or ask me anything, don't you?" she tried to sound casual.

The girl hesitated. Then, she spoke "I just don't understand why you and Owen aren't together... You make such a nice couple!" she observed.

Claire exhaled, pulling gently the girl for a hug, resting her chin on the top of Maisie's head "Oh, my dear... Owen and I dated for more than two years, but it didn't end well, you know? I wish I could make you understand, but it's such a complicated matter to explain..." she blurted out.

Maisie lifted her eyes to stare at her "Why? Don't you love each other anymore?" she tried to deduce, innocently.

"That's the problem, Mais." the woman kissed her forehead in response, "I think we do," she confessed, with a distant look.

"Let's go?" Owen showed up abruptly, carrying some bags "I've bought snacks and candies!" he announced with a cheerful expression.

The three of them returned to the car, Claire being carried bridal style by him again, and continued the trip eating and listening to music.

**

The ten-year-old girl was napping on the back seat when the night turned late, and the couple decided to find a decent motel to get some rest before taking the road again.

After helping the girl to get change and eat some snacks before going to bed, Claire ended up meeting Owen outside the room, smoking a menthol cigarette by the corridor parapet, watching the shining stars.

"I thought you'd quit smoking a long time ago," she said, grabbing the cigarette from his hand and having a drag.

"I had," he granted, taking it back from her fingers when she finished "But then I started again after we... you know." he waved vaguely.

Yes, she knew it.

"I see." Claire nodded, chuckling without humor "You seemed contemplative. Is everything okay?" she probed him.

The man sighed before responded, gravelly "Just thinking about... Blue."

"Hm." Claire cooed, understanding his fear. That raptor meant a lot for him and she was free now. Free to hunt, to kill and also... to be killed "Relax, Owen. She's a smart girl and probably knows how to take care of herself." she opted for sounding optimistic.

Owen's head wandered in her direction, his intense gaze making her heart speed-racing "Yeah, probably." he said, outstaring her in a devoted way.

That used to be the exactly the type of look he gave her after sex. Like if she was some kind of goddess to be worshipped, honored and obeyed. A trapping type of look, indeed.

"Well, it's late. I'd better get some sleep too." she decided with a forced smile, avoiding his pupils and moving back to the room.

Owen rapidly threw the cigarette in the nearest bin and held her by the elbow "Claire, please. We need to talk." he implored with a gruff voice.

"What do you want to talk about, Owen?" she contested, weary.

The former SEAL came closer, admiring her lips "About that kiss you gave to me," he retorted.

Claire felt goosebumps all over her body. _Damn it!_ That man would be the death of her, and she knew it from the beginning. What on earth was she thinking when she agreed to embark with him on that reckless trip?

" _That_ kiss was out of despair." she defended herself at once.

With one more cautious step, Claire noticed Owen everywhere around her, his hot mint breath blowing on her face, making her shiver.

" _That_ kiss was out of love," he stated back, phrasing it like it was the most final truth in the universe.

And, perhaps, it was.

"Owen, I don't..." she tried to escape, but suddenly his lips were on hers and she lost all the words.

Claire kissed him back, open-mouthed, cupping his not-so-grown beard as he wrapped his arms around her waist hungrily. There was nothing else she could do but stop trying to resist, stop denying that she'd _missed_ him, she _wanted_ him, she _needed_ him. More than anything.

"I love you so much, Claire." Owen parted the kiss to say, panting, eyelids still closed "Please, come back to me," he begged, causing her heart to beat even faster than it already was.

"I love you too," the redhead breathed in reply, frowning "But I'm so scared, Owen... Our last break up hurt so badly," she revealed, with suffering.

The man nodded "I know and I'm scared too. But I think we deserve another chance. Everything is different now." he insisted, scanning her face from the forehead to the chin, his hot broad chest almost making her sweat.

"Yes, it is." she recognized, rubbing her thumbs gently on his rosy lips "We have Maisie now. We can't screw up this time." she notified him.

"We won't." Owen proclaimed in return, kissing her furiously again and pushing her against the wall next to the room's door.

Claire melted away into his arms, savoring his tongue and moaning when his hands came up to cup her breasts under her shirt, and then down to hold her ass.

"Owen!" she cried out of pain when he tried to spread her legs, immediately covering her mouth to suppress her voice and avoid waking Maisie up.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry, I forgot!" he apologized with an anxious whisper, expressing regret.

The woman laughed shortly, regaining her strength and soothing him "It's ok. I just need you to be more careful if you want to make up for lost time tonight." elucidated, teasing him with a lusty look.

"Don't worry. I will," he swore, sliding his fingers through her hair and kissing her one more time.

"Shower together then? Like we used to do?" Claire offered, already working on the buttons of his checkered shirt.

Owen's face opened with a huge smile.

"Sure." he approved, joyfully "We'd better check if Maisie is sleeping _deeply enough_ , though." added, managing to open the room's door without making any noise.

**

They've found themselves under the hot spray of water minutes later, washing away the tiredness and the extensive marks of abandon left on their souls by the months of distance.

Slowly, Owen released Claire's mouth to kiss down her neck and collarbone, causing her to breathe heavily and moan his name with a husky voice, gripping his hair between her fingers. That was the sexiest sound in the world for him, Owen mused, and he certainly needed her to say it louder so he just continued with his lips against her wet and soft skin, his hands coming up to find both her breasts and his thumbs expertly pinching her delicate nipples.

The woman hisses at his touch, letting him keep his way down her body until his forehead was close to her bellybutton, and he was kneeling in front of her.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" the man asked before hiking her injured thigh kindly and lean it over his shoulder, opening space to his face and diving in.

"Okay... _Fuck_ , Owen!" she gasped palming the cold wall beside them, the other hand on the top of his head, as he pushed two fingers inside her, his mouth wrapping around her clit ravenously.

After almost a year, she was still as delicious as he could remember.

Owen started to swallow the salty juices of her cunt, enjoying each groan coming from her throat as if it was one of his favorite songs. He carried on with the stimulation, varying the pace sometimes, until he felt her thighs beginning to tense on his palms and ears, her sex pulsing against his tongue. Eventually, Claire cried out his name, pushed over the edge, and he lifted his eyes to admire the after orgasm expression on her face.

"I missed taste you. So much," he informed her, watching her trying to recover her breath.

"I missed this too, Owen... And I can't wait to have you inside me again," she added, with languid eyes.

"I bet we could find a comfortable position for that," the former Navy said, standing, after cautiously replace her leg to where it was "But I don't want to risk to torn your stitches." he alerted her.

Claire exhaled and pulled him for another embrace, kissing his neck "I'm not sure I can handle waiting." she warned him, moving her hands down and gripping his hard cock, making him gasp as she started to stroke, tortuously.

"Only for a couple of days." Owen succeed to say, closing his eyes "Oh, _fuck_ , Claire!" he panted when she changed the pace to a more ardent one.

"We're going to need condoms, since I'm no longer on the pill." she kept talking, thumbs rubbing his tip, making him swear almost inaudibly "God forbid that I get pregnant now." she appended.

"We'll arrange that." the man assented, out of air "Now, _please_..." he pleaded next, bitting his bottom lip and squeezing her shoulders.

Unceremoniously, Claire stepped away from him to sit on the border of the bathtub "Come here." demanded, hauling him by the cock until she had her lips around him, her nails leaving trails on his taut ass.

Owen shivered. He'd never met a woman capable of doing he feel the way she made him feel and he doubted he would ever do.

"Claire..." he whimpered a few seconds later, watching her devouring him and noticing his orgasm build while she was doing so "Don't stop, babe. I'm so close..." he growled, pushing the bathroom tiles behind her.

She complied with pleasure and his hips began to shudder. Finally, Owen came, purring her name and clenching his jaw. Searching for his gaze, Claire freed his cock to let his strong spurts slam against her fevered skin and run down over her bare breasts like she knew he loved to watch.

There was nothing else he could do but bend over and kiss her mouth wildly in gratitude.

**

They chose to go sleep before losing the battle against their own cravings.

After whisper 'good night' to each other and share a long kiss, Claire put on a cozy t-shirt and pajamas shorts before cuddling under the covers with Maisie on one of the queen-sized beds, as she did on the previous night. Owen did the same after getting dressed, gladly taking the other bed next to them and covering himself. He blinked an eye at his beloved before turning off the side lamp and instantly fell asleep.

Nevertheless, the sound of sobs and the perception of someone's presence near him woke up Owen by reflex, about two hours later.

Through the room's darkness, he saw Maisie sitting on the edge of his bed, her nose and eyes red, looking miserable.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" he reached out and drew her for his chest, feeling his stomach sink.

"Can I sleep here with you?" she asked in a whisper, hugging him and pressing one of her cheeks into his basic colar V t-shirt.

Owen rubbed her back, realizing she was quivering, and secured the covers around her "Of course you can. Always." he affirmed, with an aching heart "You had a nightmare?" he asked, softly.

Maisie nodded "And I miss Grandpa..." she hiccuped, in a sorrowful way. Owen had the sensation he would do anything to take out that pain from her, which was a new sensation for him.

"It's okay, Mais. Someday it'll get better. I promise." he told her, kissing her hair. But the Lockwood girl didn't respond, just sniffled and began to calm down. Soon, Claire woke up as well and followed Maisie to Owen's bed.

"You're all right, sweetie?" the woman asked, caressing her head smoothly and laying down beside them.

"It was a nightmare." the man explained, bringing her head to his chest too and helping her to cover up herself.

"Oh," Claire muttered, keeping quiet from a moment "I just want you to know, dear, that you don't have to be afraid. We're here for you, okay?" she informed Maisie.

The girl shook her head in acceptance "Thank you." she breathed.

The couple hugged her slightly tighter and kissed her once more. Then, Owen began to sing in a low voice – the old song he was singing when Claire met him building his cabin – and watched both girls drift off.

He was building that cabin for both him and Claire, but it has surely got one more future inhabitant.

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and a comment! Thank you for reading =)


End file.
